


Scars

by csichick_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a tendency to fixate on Gregory's scars when helping his partner unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaganthi (Caffiends)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/gifts).



> Since this is all Mycroft's POV, and he's all fancy and posh and stuff, I refer to Lestrade as Gregory throughout instead of Greg. (though my fingers may have tried to disagree with my brain a few times)

For all that he enjoys the kinkier side of sex, Mycroft knows that sometimes it better to keep things simple.  Map every inch of Gregory’s body before taking him apart and overwhelming him with pleasure.  And given the hellish week Gregory’s had at work, this is definitely one of those times.

 

Given that Gregory collapsed onto their bed fully dressed, Mycroft has his work cut out for him, but he’s never been one to back away from a challenge.  He also knows that Gregory will feel worse in the morning if he falls asleep this tense.

 

Once Mycroft has coaxed Gregory into stripping so that he can give him a massage, he simply takes a moment to admire his partner’s body.  Neither of them are as young and fit as they used to be, but Gregory still takes care of himself, especially as his latest attempt to quit smoking is still successful, which is more than Mycroft can say for himself.

 

“If you’re just going to stare, I’m going to fall asleep,” Gregory mutters, earning a chuckle from Mycroft.

 

“We both know you’ll do know such thing, Gregory,” he says amused.  “Now roll over while I take care of you.”

 

Gregory rolls onto his stomach with a groan, which tells Mycroft more than enough about how tense the other man is.

 

“Relax Gregory,” Mycroft murmurs, as he reaches into the nightstand for the flavored massage oil.  The other man’s response is muffled by the pillows, but Mycroft knows that it’s most likely something rude.  He warms the oil on his hands before he starts to work on Gregory’s shoulders, having learned the hard way that failing to do so can lead to an accidental elbow to the face.  Gregory’s muscles are even more tense than he expected, and he makes a mental note to tell Sherlock to stop acting like a child, as he knows that his brother’s refusal to assist on a case he deemed too simple is the reason is partner is this stressed.

 

“Stop mentally scolding your brother while you’re in bed with me,” Greg murmurs.  “You press too hard on the sore spots when you do that.”

 

Mycroft presses a kiss between Gregory’s shoulders in apology before continuing with a lighter touch.  When he finally feels the muscles relax, he starts to work his way down his partners back.  Once Gregory is no longer a tense ball of muscles, Mycroft moves back to the shoulders, but this time he traces first his fingers, then his tongue across each of Gregory’s scars.  Most are faint, are there are a few that have faded completely in the time they’ve been together, but as far as Mycroft is concerned there are too many that mar Gregory’s otherwise perfect body.  Mycroft can’t help but smirk when he gets to the scar on Gregory’s arse.  While he’s reluctant to speak to the cause of most of his scars, that is the only where he adamantly insists Mycroft shall never know the story behind.  That of course makes Mycroft even more curious, but so far he has resisted the urge to use his connections to get into Gregory’s medical files.

 

Instead of further exploring Gregory’s scars, Mycroft lets his tongue dip between Gregory’s cheeks and across his entrance, the breathy moan he gets in return encouraging him to increase the pressure of this tongue.  He tracing a few circles around his hole before dipping his tongue inside him.  He uses enough pressure not to tease, but not enough to get Gregory off as right now he simply wants to relax him further.  When Gregory’s soft moans start to give a hint of annoyance, Mycroft pulls away and the other man rolls onto his back and tugs Mycroft up so that he can kiss him.  Mycroft has long since stop being surprised that Gregory doesn’t care where his mouth has just been, though he very much does not feel the same way when the roles are reserved.

 

After breaking the kiss, Mycroft resumes his exploration of Gregory’s scars.  There are only two on his front.  One from having his appendix removed as a young man and then the only scar that Gregory has received in the time that he and Mycroft have been together.  One far too close to his partner’s heart considering that a bullet is what put it there.  He presses a soft kiss to the center of the scar, before tracing it his tongue.  This time Mycroft is intending to tease, as the scar tissue is surprisingly sensitive.

 

The massage oil is still within reach, so Mycroft simply grabs that instead of having to hunt for the lube as it has a mysterious tendency to vanish to the most random spots in the room.  He continues to trace the scar with his tongue as he presses an oil slick finger inside Gregory, earning a loud moan in response.  Despite his usual impatience, Gregory lets Mycroft take his time prepping him, add a second finger, and then later a third.  Gregory whimpers when Mycroft pulls his fingers free, and then moans as Mycroft presses inside him.  However, his patience runs out as he wraps his legs around Mycroft to pull him the rest of the way inside him.

 

“I’m never going to teach you patience, I am?” Mycroft asks, shaking his head as he sets a pace fast enough to satisfy Gregory, but slow enough that things won’t be over too quickly.

 

“Of course not,” he replies as he pulls Mycroft into a kiss.  “Except for when it’s me teasing you.  Then I have all the patience in the world.”

 

“Git,” Mycroft mutters, finding changing his angle to brush across Gregory’s prostate to be the most effective means of shutting him up.  When he can tell that Gregory’s getting close, he speeds up his thrusts as he wraps a hand around his cock to bring the other man to completion.  It only takes a few more thrusts before he comes as well, collapsing next to Gregory after he pulls out.

 

Mycroft’s fingers subconsciously find their way to the bullet wound on his partner’s chest when Gregory tugs him closer.  “Love you, Myc,” he murmurs, half-asleep.  “Even your weird obsession with my scars.”

 

 

Mycroft smiles.  “Love you too, Gregory.”


End file.
